The present invention relates to a tap for a drainage bag.
Various types of taps for drainage bags have heretofore been known. One design, known as the CARMO tap, has a tubular valve member within a tubular housing. The valve member is moved axially to alternately expose or close off the taps by alignment or non-alignment, respectively, of corresponding ports in the housing and the valve member. The CARMO tap is inexpensive, but it is not easy to fit to a bag in a rapid mass-production process, and it is difficult for a user (particularly an aged or infirm user) to manipulate. Similar tap designs are shown in British Patent Specification Nos. 1 016 018, and 1 198 382.
Other known forms of tap are shown in British Patent Specification Nos. 1 308 519, and 1 310 581.